ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Clarissa Vega
Clarissa Vega is a professional wrestling manager and former model currently working for True Honor Wrestling. She is known as one of the most evil and conniving women in the business and is often hated by her peers. She is a 2009 Manager of the Year award winner and has managed the likes of Jay Swift and Marina Valdivia, who she is managing today. Early Life Clarissa was born in Indianapolis, Indiana to parents of Argentinian descent. She takes pride in that fact and often visits Argentina when she can. She was the oldest of 3 children and was an athlete, being a soccer star in high school. However, she suffered a severe knee injury and stopped playing. She took her talents to the modeling and acting industries and had some moderate success before venturing into professional wrestling. Professional Wrestling Career (2008-2010, 2012-present) Honor Championship Wrestling While HCW was making their way through the west coast, Clarissa just happened to be in the same town that HCW was touring in, San Jose, California. There, she met Jay Swift, resulting in an immediate attraction between the two. She originally came on board as a face, and she really wasn't involved in anything substantial during her time with the company. When a massive protest occurred resulting in a walk-out of a mass exodus of wrestlers, Clarissa left with Jay Swift and they moved on. True Honor Wrestling When Ryan Dangerous bought HCW's assets, Clarissa's contract was one of those that were bought out and she became a free agent. While Jay went to tour in Japan, Clarissa stayed at home, with her fate unknown and her boyfriend across the Pacific. However, in July of 2009, she signed with THW to reprise her role as Jay Swift's manager and in August (after Swift turned heel), Clarissa turned heel as well. She began accompanying him to the ring and playing a vital role in his matches, including helping him retain the THW International Championship at International Incident by blinding Gemini with a flash camera. Her efforts netted her the manager of the year award while her relationship with Jay blossomed. They eventually got engaged, and life seemed grand for the couple going into 2010. However, in February, things began to change. She revealed that she was pregnant and while she continued to travel with Jay, her involvement on television gradually decreased, though she was highly involved with the Society of Vengeance faction and even won a "Capture the Flag" match against Reina Long-Rhodes with help from Jay. Her last on-screen appearance was in a July episode of Showcase, where Miranda belittled her for her pregnancy weight gain. Behind the scenes, her pregnancy caused her relationship with Jay to deteriorate and little did she know, he was cheating on her after she stopped traveling with him. Clarissa's contract expired on August 1, 2010, and obviously, it was not renewed. Motherhood, welfare troubles and sabbatical Clarissa gave birth to her and Jay's daughter Myra on September 14, 2010. However, their relationship continued to deteriorate and six weeks later, Clarissa would find out how Jay really felt about her, and it was ALL negative. She dumped him and filed a restraining order on him and began raising Myra all by herself. However, the end of their relationship caused her to move into a ghetto part of South Phoenix, where it was completely unsafe. She began living off welfare and child support payments and would not appear in THW until a surprise appearance on a March 2011 Showcase episode, but it was a one-off. As time went on, she started to neglect Myra's needs and spend welfare money on her own luxuries. Eventually, this resulted in Swift gaining custody of her and Clarissa having no more child support. This, along with her unemployment benefits ending, forced her to move into an abandoned, run down home in South Phoenix. With no way to sustain herself, she had no choice but to get a job at a Burger King, even deliberately avoiding any make-up to avoid facial recognition. However, in May of 2012, she got a phone call that would reverse her fortunes forever. The person on the other line was none other than Marina Valdivia. Return to wrestling and THW Marina had called her to replace Allison Mayberry as her manager, an offer that Clarissa immediately accepted. Shortly after that, she signed a new contract with THW, moved in to Marina's home, and then returned on screen as Marina's manager. Since then, Clarissa has played a substantial role in Marina's career. She has even gotten involved in some in-ring competition, competing in (and losing) a match to Adrianna Rivers at Honor Role 4, and participating in THW Saturday Night's World Cup of Wrestling, getting to the knockout stage largely with cheating tactics. Her managerial services proved effective, as Marina Valdivia became THW World Champion on October 23. Today, she still works for THW (and PCW after Marina signed with them) and is still Marina Valdivia's manager. Accomplishments 2009 THW Manager of the Year Managed Jay Swift to the THW International Championship Managed Marina Valdivia to the THW World Championship Personal Life Clarissa has no contact with her family. That's because her parents and siblings disowned her after the word broke out that she was pregnant, conflicting in their religious "no sex before marriage" belief. Clarissa gave birth to a daughter named Myra Mercedes Vega on September 14, 2010. With Jay Swift having custody of her, Clarissa does have visitation rights. Trivia Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers